


Swing With Me

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Series: Let's Play Pretend [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a Child, Suicide attempt mentioned, angsty fluff, mention of bullying, mention of depression, reader is a sad kid, reader is the child from Tea Party, what if sans was an imaginary friend, what if sans was real and this is just him connecting with the kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: Kids are capable of sad thoughts too, and one of her imaginary friends' is good at comforting.





	Swing With Me

**Author's Note:**

> In which Sans is an imaginary friend to the same child as Gaster, and neither know of each other.

The creaking noise of the metal chains filled the little girl’s ears as she kicked her legs back and forth, slowly swinging herself on the old swing set. She sighed faintly, shaking her head in response to something only she heard. A minute smile pulled at her lips as she tilted her head towards the empty swing beside her.

A moment later, the empty swing was filled by another person and the miniscule smile bloomed into a beaming grin.

“Hi, Mister Funnybones,” the little girl greeted happily, her legs kicking out as she leaned backwards. “I’m happy to see you again.”

“you saw me yesterday, squirt,” the skeleton pointed out, the orbs of light designated as his eyes rolling. He pushed off from the sandy playground with a gentle shove of his pink slippers. “and the day before that. so, has anything new happened today?”

The little girl let out a thoughtful hum as she thought over her day, a comfortable silence falling between them. Clouds rolled over the pair, shading them as they passed by. Birds sang their songs in the distance and filled the air with music; flowers were in various stages of blooming under the springtime sunshine.

“Stephie helped me when I did somethin’ really stupid at Nana’s,” she faltered in her explanation when the pudgy skeleton looked over at her, his supraorbital ridge rising a hair. “I, uh, I put floaties on my feet...?”

“is that a question or a statement, squirt?” His disappointment dripped from his words like water from a leaky faucet. The child flinched and turned her head away from him, mumbling that it was a statement. “squirt, what the stars were you thinking when you did that? didn’t you know you could end up drowning?”

“….”

“squirt?”

“… I knew that,” she muttered loud enough for her companion to hear. The lights in his sockets dimmed into tiny pinpricks at her response, his natural grin shifting into a frown.

“you knew that, and you still did it.” The little girl kicked her feet out harshly instead of answering. “then why, squirt? why do it?”

A tense silence replaced the calm that had hung between them. The skeleton wanted to know what the little girl had been thinking, and it was obvious she was too reluctant to answer. The passing minutes began feel like an eternity as only the creaking of the swings filled the air.

“I thought Mama would be better off without me… Mama would be able to work then, and she might even be awake more. Dannie says it’s my fault Mama isn’t happy, so I should go away,” she whispered to her knees, dragging her feet in the sandy ground and bringing herself to a halt. “So, I tried to make myself go away-” the skeleton inhaled sharply at the blunt statement- “but Stephie got me breathing again.”

“dannie is a liar, squirt, and i’m glad stephie saved you.” She jerked a bit when the skeleton appeared right in front of her, his phalanges gripping her shoulders tightly. “your mom is a sick lady, but i bet she’d rather have you alive and with her than dead. it honestly hurts that you think so little of your life. did you even think about how i’d feel if you killed yourself?” He pulled her into a tight hug when she shook her head, the little girl practically squished into his rib cage. “i’d be so sad if you died, and then really angry because you forgot something so important.”

“Forgot what?”

“you forgot that you’re loved so damn much.”

The dam behind her eyes burst from the feelings her friend poured into his words, fat tears rolling down her face and into his blue hoodie. The familiar scent of ketchup and pine, the warmth of his bones, and his slow baritone in her ears had her crying even harder. She knew she was wrong with her actions earlier in the day, and regretted it with all her heart and SOUL.

“I-I’m so suh-suh-sorry!” She hiccupped, clenching his hoodie like it was a lifeline in her small, slender hands. “Duh-don’t be mad at me! I-I’ll try not to-to do it again, promise!”

His grip on her merely tightened as he nuzzled the top of her head, eyes clenched shut and a grimace on his face. He hummed quietly- the child had panic attacks and the skeleton remembered she responded well to him singing- and the weeping child began to calm down.

“knock, knock.”

A watery giggle came from the child, “Who- Who’s there?”

“got.”

“Got who?”

“i’ve got you, squirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know what needs comfort sometimes too?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
